No DoOvers or Take Backs
by rainlady
Summary: Russia has an unexpected proposition for America.


**~No Do-Overs or Take Backs~**

* * *

America was bored out his mind.

He'd been bored for the last two days straight. Really, they needed to think about making these meetings a tad bit shorter. It wasn't like any day after the first really had any major significance, they simply went over the same stuff they'd gone over the first only with more nonsense and less getting anything done besides making Germany completely loose his mind at some point during the week. The last day was even more pointless then those that came before them as it just became a glorified mixer event for all the countries involved.

America sighed and wished it was the last day. He could go for a party at the moment.

He didn't even know why he was there. This particular meeting wasn't about the environment or the economy or what to do about Iran or North Korea. It was about Europe and its problems. And not the kind of problems that would blow up into World War III, no these were the tiny little kinks from 300 years ago like who stole who's princess or composer or border or river. Or who ate the last crumpet at some random event back in 1403. If there was one thing the Europeans were good at it was having long memories and holding even longer grudges. The whole thing was tedious, rather dull and definitely pointless. But Canada and Mexico were there so his boss had insisted he go as well. America knew it was important that he learn these things, that he care about these things, and he did. He really, really, really…maybe kind of sort of did. It was just that it was Austria's turn to run the meeting and he was just so…boring…so deathly boring. At least when Germany or Switzerland ran the meetings there was always a lot of yelling and violent hand gesturing that made the whole thing that much more entertaining.

Or at the very least it kept you awake.

America was trying. He really was. He was even taking notes. He glanced down at his notebook and winced at his half-hearted one line per point notes. Then he grinned as he caught sight of the drawing that took up most of the space. It had started as the tiniest doodle and had turned into a rather epic sketch of him and Tony riding around the stars on a rocket ship searching out new adventures and all of that nonsense, he admitted he'd gotten a bit distracted and let the thing take on a life of his own. He frowned guiltily and quickly flipped to the next blank page and promised himself he'd take much better notes for the second half of the meeting and borrow Canada's notes and copy every detail and study them intently later in the hotel.

But first he had to hope he didn't die of boredom before he could get back to the hotel.

Even the mid-day break had been boring. America had been one of the first out the door. He'd been starving and quickly downed his requisite three hamburgers, three supersized fries and two large milkshakes. After that he'd spent some time glaring at Cuba who was sitting way too close to Canada for America's liking. Then he'd moved on to helping France, Spain and Prussia bother England for a while. Then he'd spoken to Japan about upcoming video game releases and had been gleeful when the other nation promised to send him some advanced demo copies. After that he'd listened to North Italy telling South Italy in detail about the pasta he'd made for himself and Germany the evening before and gotten hungry again and had another hamburger. Then he'd tried to help Lithuania and Estonia calm Latvia down because apparently Russia had glanced in his direction at some point during the break.

This had lead to Lithuania warning America that Russia had actually been staring at him and Latvia had happened to wander into Russia's line of vision and just assumed that stare had been meant for him. America had turned, despite Liet's protests, to discover that Russia was indeed staring at them intently, ignoring the way that Belarus was fluttering around him playing with his hair and ignoring whatever Ukraine was going on about. America had gotten a bit distracted by Ukraine for a moment after that…who on earth could possibly ignore her? This had lead to Russia raising a knowing eyebrow at him and America turning around with cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Liet had warned him to be careful, he thought Russia was probably up to something. America had taken it all in stride.

Because really when wasn't Russia up to something?

Still the warning, and now being aware of the constant and intent starting, had been enough for America to decide he was tired of the lounge and he'd headed back into the empty conference room so he could look over his notes. He'd lasted only ten minutes before the boredom had set in and he'd started to drift off again.

America sighed pushed his chair forward and settled his butt on the edge of it and sprawled out over the conference table in front of him. He stretched one arm out letting it curl around the opposite end of the table, used his other hand to stick his pen so that it was trapped between his scrunched up nose and his lips and then propped the side of his head up with his hand and stared off into space. He was determined to see if he could keep the pen there until the others came back. He sat that way in silence for a while. He felt his eyes slip closed, sleep tugging at him. A nap might not be such a bad idea really, perhaps it would help him concentrate a bit more once the meeting started. He sighed contentedly as the quiet washed over him further pulling him towards dreamland.

"I want you to sell me Alaska."

The voice came out of nowhere. America jerked back into full consciousness with a yelp of surprise and flailed forward his chest and face connecting hard with the table, the wind rushed out of him painfully and the pen shot across the room and rolled out of sight. He felt the chair slide out from under him and prepared to be dumped unceremoniously onto the floor. Only a strong hand on his back grabbing his suit jacket prevented his downward movement, it released him when the chair was slid back under his butt. America gasped for breath and turned a deathly glare on the man who had been the cause of the whole thing.

Russia sat in the chair next to him, one hand now propped along the top of America's chair, his violet eyes shinning and that ever present creepily cheerful smile on his face. It made him look a whole lot younger and more innocent then he really was. It was something that only got more disquieting the more years went by.

"I've told you time and again man," America snapped rubbing his aching head with his hand. "Make some noise when you move or something!"

"It wouldn't be nearly as much fun sneaking up on people if I did," Russia answered him cheerfully.

"That's it!" America said darkly. "Next Christmas I'm getting you a collar with a bell on it…or maybe a tie with lots of bells on it…that would probably be more appropriate…though with a collar we could get a matching leash and tied you up in traffic somewhere…hey….maybe I could buy a muzzle for England while I'm at it and…uhm…" he trailed off as he realized that Russia was doing the staring thing again.

This was a look that America was very familiar with he'd been on the receiving end of it from Russia many times over the centuries he'd known the man. It was a look of amused exasperation as he waited for America to run out of steam on whatever babble he was in the middle of and to catch up on what had been going on in the conversation. America blinked at him in confusion it had been a while since he'd been on the receiving end of it.

"Ah…what…" he stammered as Russia continued to stare at him expectantly then in a rush Russia's earlier words caught up with him. "Wait…" he choked in surprise. Russia wanted to buy… "What?"

"I want you to sell me Alaska," Russia repeated in a mild tone that totally went against the outrageousness of his words.

"What…you can't be serious?" America started at him for one very long moment waiting for Russia to show some signs he was joking, not that Russia often joked when it came to making with the grabby hands towards someone else's land. The look Russia returned was completely calm not even his eyes were twinkling in their normal way. He let out a short burst of shocked laughter and shook his head. "What are you on? You've been even crazier then normal lately."

"I assure you I am very serious," Russia said in a silky tone. "I would like it very much if you'd sell me Alaska."

"No," America barked out in amusement.

"No?" Russia repeated sounding as if he couldn't quiet believe he'd been turned down.

"No," America repeated in a much more serious tone. He was already tired of this whole game.

"But you haven't even heard my offer yet," Russia said, the easy, disquieting smile returned to his face.

"I don't need to hear your offer," America snapped in irritation. "The answer will still be no."

The look on Russia's face shifted and changed to his, as America had come to label it as, 'awww isn't America cute thinking he's a big boy now,' expression. It was another one that America was very familiar with he'd seen it many times over the past few centuries. America felt a familiar roll of annoyance and anger bubble up inside him.

"Maybe you should think about it a little more, or discuss it with something else," Russia said in a placating voice even as the expression his face deepened when America's annoyance started to show on his face. "You should get…what's that expression you Americans are so fond of…a second opinion."

"I don't need a second opinion," America bit out through clenched teeth. "It's mine, I can make any decisions I want to about it."

"It was mine once…" Russia said his voice getting a little misty like he was getting lost in memories of the past.

"Yeah…well…" America said a bit too quickly, trying to clamp down on his own memories tightly so that none of those ones floated up to the surface. It was a loosing battle. "It's mine now…you sold it to me…" he continued tightly.

"For much less then you should have paid," Russia volleyed back easily.

"What!" America squawked in indignation. "I paid exactly what you asked me for it!"

"Yes, but 7 million dollars is a rather insignificant amount for what you got, far less then what all that land with all those natural resources is worth, don't you think?" Russia asked.

"That was a lot of money to me back then," America grumbled then stiffened his spine so he was sitting up straight and pinned Russia with a glare. "But even if it was too small of an amount so what? I paid what you asked for! You can't suddenly decide 140 years later that you didn't like what you got for it and demand a re-do. Go cry your sour grapes somewhere else, man. It's mine…fair and square, no take backs allowed!"

Their eyes met, America's blue flashing dangerously and Russia's violet looking amused and thoughtful over his outburst. They stared each other down, eyes held in a strangled dance to see who would be the first to back down. After several long minutes passed Russia glanced away, America only had a few moments to enjoy the glee of triumph before he discovered that Russia wasn't backing down.

He was just changing his tactics.

At first it was just a soft brush of fingers against the back of America's neck just under where the fall of hair brushed against the collar of his jacket. They were there and gone before he even had a chance to really register them. Then they were back lingering long enough for him to almost feel a shiver trail down the spine at the softness of Russia's skin against his. The third time the gesture was repeated the hand settled there, the pressure steady though the fingers did not still their movement. They moved softly back and forth just the barest of touches. America tried desperately to shut down any reaction to the touch and any imaginations of what those talented fingers would feel like on other parts of his skin. It was just as well that he nipped thoughts like those in the bud.

Because he didn't just have to imagine what they would feel like on other places…he already knew.

Russia leaned forward slightly so that he could whisper his next statement against America's ear. "I could make it worth your while," he said silkily and this time America couldn't stop the shudder from overtaking him.

"What…" he started and gulped slightly as his voice came out in a squeak. He hated himself for allowing Russia to see this reaction, to see the power he still held over him. He took a deep calming breath and turned his head so that he could meet Russia's gaze head on. "What could you possibly have to offer me?" he asked as coldly as he could manage.

Russia smiled at that small show of weakness like a child who had been given a precious gift that they would treasure for ever. America regretted giving anything away because Russia would use it for all it was worth. That's what he did best after all. The fingers moved again this time sinking into the thick strands of America's hair, neatly trimmed nails gently scratching against the scalp. This time America was just barely able to hold back the shiver that trailed through him.

"Well," Russia said his voice even silkier then normal. "There is the small matter of your debt with China. With the right...incentive...I could be convinced to ask him to make it disappear."

America didn't think it was possible for Russia to shock him any more then he already had in that conversation, but that proclamation had him completely floored into silence unable to do anything more then just gape openly at the other nation his mouth hanging open as he tried to comprehend the offer that had just been put on the table. It was the very last thing he would have expected. He couldn't believe Russia's gall in doing it. It wasn't even his debt with Russia himself that Russia was offering to to wipe away but the one with China, without China even being present for the conversation. America didn't think that was even possible. He didn't think that Russia even held that much influence over China any more. He made a quick mental note to look into that when he got back to the US. And even if he did hold that much sway over the other Nation, America still couldn't believe that he could make such an offer without China being involved in some fashion. The whole thing sounded like a ridiculously overreaching scheme of Russia's but he wouldn't drop his guard even so.

He wouldn't put anything past Russia.

He shook his head pushing those thoughts aside when he caught sight of the expectant look on Russia's face. He was taking the amount of time America was using to process this new information as a sign that he was hesitating and actually thinking of taking Russia up on in. America narrowed his eyes and scowled at the other Nation who raised a brow in return. Like he would ever really think of selling Alaska no matter what the price.

"No," he said firmly, his resolve not wavering as he met Russia's gaze head on.

"No," Russia repeated, amusement glinting in his eyes.

"No," America said again in just the same tone. "It's my land and my people, I will not let you have them not matter the offer. I will not sell them off just to correct some mistakes I've made in the past."

"I would take good care of them," Russia said easily his voice softening just a touch. "And maybe you shouldn't be making their decisions for them...I have heard rumblings that they sometimes do not wish to be your people any longer...maybe we should ask them..."

America flushed at Russia's words. Alaska's occasional rumblings about independence, no matter how quiet and halfhearted they were most of the time, were a constant source of embarrassment for him and amusement for the other nations. England in particular seemed to take great delight in trying to stir things up from time to time especially when he was drunk or just really, really bored. The last thing America needed was for other nations to get it in their head to get in on the action especially if they were trying to do it for their own gain.

"No," America said again.

"No," Russia also repeated, his eyes now twinkling in full amusement.

"My answer is no and it's not going to change," he snapped in exasperation causing Russia to grin at him like he didn't believe he really mean. America felt his anger bubble past the boiling post and even though he knew better, knew that he was just giving Russia exactly what he wanted, he couldn't help but elaborate his statement in a raised voice. It wasn't quiet yelling but if they'd been anywhere else then in the summit meeting room, even if they were currently alone, it probably would have been. "If I was planning to sell it, which I'm not, I'd sell it to Canada. I'd sell it to just about anyone else before you. Hell, I'd give them their damn independence before I ever entertained the notion of selling it to you!"

Russia laughed outright at this statement. It was as soft, melodic sound that got right under America's skin and caused the hair on the back of his neck to stand on end. Russia leaned forward again and moved his hand from America's next to caress his cheek. America shivered at the touch which had suddenly gone cold a little ability of Russia's that had come in handy on occasion but could also be used as an incredibly painful weapon when he wanted it to. The touch against his cheek was just a touch above cool, like the soft breath of winter brushing against his skin.

"I think I've caught you by surprise," Russia said, his voice was still sunny but there was a darker undertone to it now. "I think you should take some more time to think about it, get that second opinion..." America winced as he felt the chill factor of the fingers against his cheek lowered to an an uncomfortable level. "I'll ask you again at the the next meeting..."

"As I've already told you..." America said through gritted teeth. "My answer's not going to change."

"Think about it," Russia repeated one final time, brushing his fingers briefly through America's hair and then he was gone.

America sat in stunned silence for a long moment. He could feel the cold bite of the frost that had formed on his cheek. He refused to give into the urge to wipe it off. He could still feel Russia's eyes on him. Instead he focused on moving his chair forward, reorganizing his papers and searching his jacket pockets for a second pen. He jumped slightly as someone slid into the chair next to him.

"What was that all about?" Canada asked, concern evident in his voice as he set his own stuff down on the table in front of them.

America glanced around the room. At some point the other Nations had returned and had witnessed at least some portion of his conversation with Russia. Some looked between them in concern, while others could seem to care less. England was openly glaring daggers at Russia. He'd gotten overbearingly overprotective since the fall out of the last economic crisis. For once America didn't mind, let someone else deal with Russia for a change. He turned his attention back to Canada and shrugged his shoulders.

"That was just Russia being Russia," America said. "He offered to by Alaska from me."

"What!" Canada choked out in shock. They both turned to glance at Russia and discovered he was staring right back at them. "Seriously?" he asked in disbelief.

"He seemed pretty serious about the whole thing," America answered. "He offered to get rid of my debt with China in exchange."

Canada's eyes grew almost comically wide at that proclamation. "He can do that?" he squeaked in surprise.

"I have no idea," America admitted with another shrug. "But he certainly seems to think he can."

"What did you say?" Canada asked curiously.

"I said no!" America squawked in indignation. "Do you really think I could just do that?"

"No," Canada said hastily. "I didn't mean it like that! Of course I know you wouldn't do something like that...I just meant...how did you react..."

"Sorry," America mumbled with a frown. He knew he was projecting the conclusions that other nations might jump to about him onto Canada who would know him better then that. At least he hoped he would. "I told him under no uncertain terms no and that he was crazy," Canada blanched slightly even though it was probably the truth or at least it was the truth that Russia wanted them all to believe at any rate. "He seemed to find the whole thing amusing," America continued with huff. "Told me I should get a second opinion...in other words I should go find a 'grown up' to talk some common sense into me..."

"It it an awful lot of money..." Canada said softly.

"They're my people!" America snapped darkly, slapping his hand against the table making most of the nations in the room glance in their direction. "I couldn't just sell them...much less the land or the oil or...any of it!" he frowned down at the table. "No matter how much money is involved...especially not to him."

"Of course not," Canada said with a nod and turned his attention to getting his stuff organized in the few minutes before the meeting got started. It was clear he thought this particular conversation was over.

"I told him that," America said not allowing himself to get distracted by Canada's movements or the presence of more people in the room. He didn't even get distracted by Mexico sliding into the chair on his left side purposefully smacking America in the side with his elbow as he settled into his chair. Canada made humming noise like he was listening and that was all America needed to continue. "I told him I'd give Alaska their independence first...I told him I'd sell it to you first..."

That got Canada's full attention. His head jerked around and he pinned America with a surprised look. "Really?" he squeaked in surprise.

"Yeah, really...I told him that...and..." America trailed off as he noticed the expression on Canada's face. It shifted from being surprised, to being thoughtfully curious to being down right interested. "I'm not going to sell you Alaska," he said hastily.

"But..." Canada said his eyes bright.

"No," America said firmly his voice raising in exasperation as Canada's expression went into hopeful puppy dog mode. "I'm not selling Alaska!"

Unfortunately his last statement was uttered as the room took on a complete moment of silence as Austria stepped up to the podium in the front of the room to restart the meeting. Everyone's heads turned to look at him in complete shock, except Russia who just looked on in amused anticipation, then there was a rush of air as everyone started talking at once. The topic of the meeting at hand completely forgotten.

"You're selling Alaska?"

America groaned as someone's voice, he couldn't tell who, rang out towards him from the mass of voices. Of course they would all miss the most important word in what he'd said. Of course they would think the worst of him and assume it was immediately true and not a joke. And of course they would make a much bigger deal out of the situation then it would warrant even if it was true. He pinned Canada with an irritated glare as more voices rushed over towards him. Some of the voices he could even put a name to.

"Are things really so bad, America?" Japan asked seriously.

"Why didn't you tell me things had gotten rough again, you idiot!" England ground out in exasperation.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Canada whispered apologetically at his side. America just glared at him and set about plotting a proper bit of revenge.

"How can I stop you from bringing us both down if you don't talk to me about these things first, you idiot!" England was apparently still in full rant mode.

"If you're going to get rid of something," Spain's voice piped up helpfully from somewhere behind him. "Why not one of the less useful ones like Montana or Rhode Island..."

"Idiot, idiot, idiot," America gave up listening to England's rant and just replaced it with the word the other nation would just as soon repeat over and over in his direction anyway.

"I might be interested in taking Texas off your hands," Mexico said from his other side. "Not that I should really have to pay anything for it since you stole it from me in the first place!"

"Mexico...don't start!" Canada interjected in a tight voice before turning his attention back to . "I'm so sorry..."

"So..." a voice piped up from behind Mexico and then suddenly an arm was wrapped around his shoulders, America looked up and blinked in surprise at finding Prussia standing there a predatory glint in his eyes. "How much are you asking for it?"

"Uh..." America said trying to slink away from the hand and that look without looking like he was doing it on purpose or that he might be afraid. "I'm not actually..." he gulped as Prussia leaned closer to him and made a mental note to stay as far away from Prussia as he could until this whole thing blew over. Which thankfully knowing this group and their attention spans would only be a couple of days at the most.

"Gilbert," Germany broke in his own voice laced with exasperation. "What are you doing? You don't have that kind of money..."

"I think I can find somewhere to get if from..." Prussia a mischievous glint in his eyes as he continued to stare down America.

"What...hey!" Germany squawked in indignation as the realization of the place Prussia was most likely to get the money from came to him. "You can't go around buying random land masses with my money!"

"I thought it was *our* money," Prussia said turning his attention from intimidating America long enough to narrow his eyes at his brother. "That's what you're always saying...and you've never complained before when I've bought stuff!"

"When you want to buy a toaster...or a stereo...or even a car...it's our money..." Germany said through clenched teeth. "When you want to buy something the size of Alaska...then it's *my* money!"

"But just think about it!" Prussia said brightly. "I'd have my own house...I'd be out of your hair...I'd be my own nation again!"

"Heaven help us all..." England muttered.

"You be quiet or the first thing I'll invade is you," Prussia declared with a glare.

"I'd like to see you try!" England said in a steely voice.

"There will be no invading of anyone," Germany said. "You're not buying it and that's final."

"But..."

"No!"

But Prussia wasn't about to take no for an answer, not when he thought he was so close to what he wanted. As the the two German brothers got into a rather heated argument in the middle of the conference room America thought about trying to speak up again about the fact that Alaska wasn't actually for sale but he gave up in favor of sinking lower into his chair and sighing heavily. It's not like they would listen to him anyway.

This was all Russia's fault. America turned to glare at Russia only to find him waiting for him with a big grin on his face. Russia reached up and lightly tapped his forehead in a 'think about it gesture'. America just barely stopped himself from sticking out his tongue and instead turned his eyes forward and rubbed at his temple brushing away Canada's halfhearted apologies and Mexico's old song and dance about Texas.

He sighed and picked up his pen, flipped back to the other page and went back to his Tony doodle waiting for the meeting to either get called back to order, which appeared to be highly unlikely at this point, or to be declared over so he could get out of there as fast as possible. Still he supposed there was one good thing about this whole mess...

At least the meeting had stopped being boring.

* * *

End


End file.
